


Losing Sides

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: And hot, Help, M/M, RIP, Soulmate AU, Writing Prompt, hes such a marshmallow, i have a solider fetish, kwon looks like a scimitar kinda guy, rip hard, seunghyun pov, soldier soulmate au, t.o.p. pov, this concept is wonderful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: Writing prompt: you are not able to give harm to your soulmate. One day, as a soldier in war, your weapon harmlessly bounces off a soldier on the opposing side.





	Losing Sides

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. This was originally published on tumblr.

I lived with a man at home. I took care of him and loved him. I had for the last three years.

Everyone always talked about how there was no way we weren’t soul mates because neither of us ever harmed the other. Even when we fought, neither of us really were that upset.

I couldn’t see myself hurting the young male that waited for me every time I went off to another battle, another fight. More death and destruction. I didn’t have a choice, though. I was a solider and we were at war.

Upon the early hours of the new battle, I woke up to the battel cry. We had been reportedly a few days away from the enemy camp and yet I heard screams. 

Without time to fully get in battle gear, I shot out of bed and snagged on pants. I grabbed my weapons and ran out only to get literally ran over by a man sprinting down the line of tents. We grappled a moment or two before he met the end of my sword.

Blood now on my hands, I knew we were in the thick of it for sure. I saw upturned tents on one end, and then more on another. They’d planned an assault which meant someone had screwed up or sold them out. Fueled by the anger of either of those possibilities, I stabbed someone through, saving a fellow soldier. He ran off to keep fighting while I did the same.

From where I stood, I saw a man a few yards off. In the rising sunlight I could see the tassles and medals upon his person that showed he had rank. Anger sparked my body and I moved forward.

Someone called out to the man, saying something I think was, “watch out, Kwon!” But I didn’t have time to stop. This Kwon was doomed as he had his back turned to me and my weapon was out.

At least I thought so. With a snap, he spun around and his weapon came at me faster than mine was. My life didn’t exactly flash before my eyes, but I did see my partners face. His smile.

As Kwon’s sword, closer to a scimitar, struck me in the space of my ribs, I felt no pain. It was supposed to sink into me with the force of an experienced fighter, but it bounced off of me. Bounced. 

Startled, I couldn’t slow my one weapon, a sword, as it struck Kwon high on his arm. Only the blade skittered, sliding along the arm and over a shoulder to bounce off his neck. Neither of us were harmed by the deadly weapons. Standing, staring at each other, I couldn’t help but lower my sword in disbelief. Was this the soulmate I wasn’t allowed to hurt? How was this even possible?

As sudden as his first attack had been, the one that can while I contemplated life, was just as fast. His scimitar shot up and behind me, his body fast as he came flush up to my chest. The sound of connecting metal pierced my eardrum and I winced, flinching away from his arm over my shoulder.

“Don’t touch him!” Kwon snarled to the person behind me. I looked, seeing one of Kwon’s men having almost ended me from behind. “He’s mine!”

The words, said in a curiously odd voice, shook me to my core and, when I looked back, he was staring at me. He smelled a bit like leather and bark, hints of honey.

“This complicates things.” I murmured, to which he nodded.

“Yeah, I suppose it does.”


End file.
